Sweet Gunshot
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: Aro and Sulpicia finally get what they've been craving; a child to love and care for. But, as Isa grows older, will she agree with everything they say?
1. Soft Welcoming

**Here's a new idea I have. :D Read.**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"Master, hurry! I feel the baby is coming!" Yelled one of the many lower guards, Lucio, flapping his arms around like mad. Lucio had the gift of sensing things none of us can, which is reliable in a case of war.

"Calm down, my son. Call Reneta and Heidi to bring her into the birthing room. Quickly!" Lucio left at lightning speed, getting his guard mates.

"Aro, what is happening? I heard Lucio screaming." Chelsea yelled at him, hands brushing her blonde locks back.

"The baby is coming, hes sensed it." She nodded, a bright look coming onto her features. The baby would finally be here, and she would finally be able to not have to hold her breath every time she was around the human. It was becoming such a hassle that she had to stay away for a week at a time,

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go get a few bags of blood and that device that takes photographs! I want the child's first portrait to be taken right after birth." Chelsea smiled at his naievence.

"It is called a camera, Master." He nodded, turning away and walking the other direction. Chelsea walked upstairs quickly, going into the blood room. It had been made into the blood room after the human had started craving it to keep the babies nutrients levels up. She leaned over and pulled out five bags full of O negative. The child would be hungry, and he or she deserved the best. After putting the bags filled with blood into a box, she went to her room and got her camera. It was one of those high tech ones that Afton had bought her on one of there many anniversaries, mostly to her love of photography. Chelsea closed her door when she was done and settled down the stairs, making her way to the birthing room, excited to to see the birth of her niece or nephew.

* * *

"Push, Adria, push!" The human only grunted, trying her hardest to give birth. Adria's bones cracked, and she hissed, pumping herself farther. It was only a matter of time before her heart would give out, and she would die. But, in a weird way, she knew this is how it should be.

"Aro." He looked up, brushing some damp her off of her forehead.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Give this to our child. Its a family heir loom." He nodded as she placed the pendent from her choker onto his palm. "Make sure it knows I love it,whatever it may be, and this is how I was meant to go." Aro looked as if he would cry, bu just kissed her forehead, nodding.

"Thank you for being the mother for my child. I can never repay you." A thought brushed his mind. "If you wanted, I could change you."

"Your not thinking clearly, Aro. You don't want to change me. But thanks for the idea anyway. Its just not for me."

"Your welcome." She leaned up with all her strength and kissed his forehead, smiling. Then she closed her eyes, and stopped breathing.

* * *

Aro stared down at the lifeless carcass of what once was Adria and frowned. She was gone, and she forgave me for killing her. How much of a bastard am I, he thought.

"Aro, quickly! The baby will die if you do not get it out!" Lucio screamed, bringing Aro back to reality. Now how do I do this, Aro thought to himself, pusishining himself in front of the birth canal. You could just see the tuft of black hair and a tony head peaking out of it. In a second he slid his hands around it and tugged it slowly out, making sure not to hurt the dead body or the baby. In a second the baby was free, and Aro gasped. Light golden brown eyes stare back at him, and dark black curls fell over his hands.

"Shes beautiful." He said, and then handed her off to Chelsea. He needed to get the burial for Adria started, and have a small funeral. It was the least he could do for the lost soul.

"Aro, shes gorgeous. What is her name?" As he slid a wet towel across the dead woman's face he froze, looking behind him at Chelsea. Her hands lightly washed the baby off in the sink, making her free of blood.

"I have no idea, actually. What are your ideas?"

"There are a lot of wonderful names. What was your mothers name? You could use that."

"I have long forgotten my mothers name. Sad isn't it?" He paused, pulling Adria's hair back so he could see her eyes. "How about Isa? It is Sulpicia's middle name." Chelsea nodded, pulling the baby into a towel to dry her off.

"It fits her well."

"Ah, it does." After finally clean the girl of all blood, he layed the blanket over her, walking over to his helping guard. "And her middle name is to be Adrianna, after her mother. That has already been decided."

"Beautiful, beautiful, Master!" Lucio said, washing his hands in the sink. " A gorgeous child like that will be spoiled for her beauty."

"Why thank you, my dear boy." He nodded, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Chelsea opened a bag of blood and poured a small amount into a bottle, handing it to Aro. He looked at her quizzically.

"Feed Isa while I take some portraits for her baby book." He nodded, holding Isa tightly as she layed her in his arms. Isa gurgled as she saw her poppy, reaching for his face.

"Hello my beautiful daughter." Aro placed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth, and she started to drink. Chelsea snapped a picture. It went on like this for an hour or two.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**I have no idea if Isa is Sulpicia's middle name, and it probably isn't. Everybody makes a story about Aro making a child, and I liked the idea, so I wrote a version of my own. I have no idea yet if Isa will have a power, but if she does it will be fucking amazing. :D**

**Maybe she do something with water or have photographic memory or something along the lines of those, you know?**

**Adria's full name is Adrianna Ellice Poselini. So that's why Isa's middle name is Adrianna.**

**Well, Lucio is in the lower part of the guard, because his power isn't as important as the higher part. He can sense things, like exciting things that will happen, but not all the way. Its like Alice Cullen, but he can't tell the future, he can only sense it.**

**Review!**


	2. Temper Mental Talk

**Chapter Two.**

"Babilina, your thirsty again?" My human care taker asked, holding me up on her hip. I nodded, tugging on the collar of her uniform. With a sigh she sat me down on the oversized chair in the corner, and walked over to the counter to get my drink. Absentmindedly I thought to the yellow dress I had out grown, and the new green one I was to get in a few days. A mint green, not a bright hyper one, and it was lacy, with soft straps, and a skirt that came to my knees. It was for my first birthday and I couldn't wait to get it, even though I didn't look the age I looked.

"Here you go, miss Isa." She handed me a sippy cup filled with the substance I crazed and I took it greedily, all but drinking it in one take. "Don't gulp it down, you'll get a tummy ache." With a nod I sat the cup down, shrugging. For a minuet I just sat there, thinking.

"I want too see papa."

"Hes in a meeting." I put on my best pout.

"Please?" After a minuet she sighed, picking me up and setting me on her hip.

"Fine, but I won't take the blame for interrupting him."

XxX

Alec stared down at papa's desk. His long brown hair fell down his ears, and his bright red eyes looked forcefully at the papers, pale hands scrunched in earnest.

"What is this about, exactly?" He asked father, flipping his hair away from his eyes.

"They've invited us to visit."

"When."

"In a week."

"Who will all be going?" Papa chuckled.

"You, Mella, Jane, Sulpicia, Isa, Felix, Chelsea, Reneta, Afton, Athendora, and Corin." Alec nodded, leaning up from the desk, turning towards the door.

"Very well." He left, trudging off to who knows where. Papa motioned me over. Quickly I ran over, laughing as I was sat upon his desk.

"Are you excited to see the Cullen's?" I nodded, grinning.

"How long will we be there, papa?"

"Just a few weeks, my jewel." Nodding I jumped from his desk and into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you also." He hugged my close to his chest, grinning.

XxX

I sat in my room alone, searching through the old written books that papa had made for me. I didn't particularly like human fairy tales, so he decided too write some for me. After an eternity I finally found it, grinning from ear too ear at the cover. A nomad vampire held an immortal child in her arms as Alec stood too the side, masking them in a film of gray. On too the other side was Cauis, who held a stick of fire. It was the tale of immortal children killings, and I enjoyed it very much. Opening too the first page, I gasped in excitement.

"_Long ago, decades before the half human breed were born, people had a whole in there heart. It could only be filled by the love of a child. Since they could not have one, they decided too inject children with there venom and start families."_

I paused for a moment, feeling a presence behind me. Turning, brooding eyes met mine, and he walked towards me.

"Alec," I whispered, closing the book and setting it beside me. Slowly he sat on the floor beside me, looking blankly at the wall in front of him.

"I'm not comfortable visiting the Cullen's." He said lowly, a sound of hatred in his voice. "I'm not comfortable with you being there with that coven of animal drinkers."

"Why not?" In a flash he pulled his eyes too mine, a flash of black coating my vision. He growled through his chest.

"Its not right, and I don't want you getting any ideas from them." I was speechless.

"But Mella's going, shouldn't you be worried about her?" Nodding, he turned away from me, getting up and starting for the door. "Where are you going?" My question was left unheard though, and he was gone, a gust of air flying too my face.


End file.
